The Full Moon Castle
by Devil Subaru Chan
Summary: [SummaryInside][KaTy][Yaoi][Au] Tyson, Max and Tala entered a castle that appeared out of nowhere and they learn they can't get out, but why?. And living with 3 pervs isn't easy. Rating M just in case. [ON HOLD]
1. Prologue

**DSC:** Yes it's me again. And yes it's another story. But don't worry people I'm working on High School Love as well.

**Damien:** So this time we're not in the story?

**DSC:** Nope

**Danny:** I feel rejected

**DSC:** Don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys somehow .

**Kira: **So what's this story about.

**DSC: **Oh! yeah. I should do the summary.

**Summary: **TyKa.Tyson, Tala and Max go on a camping trip. On a night of a full moon a castle appears from nowherein the middle of a lake. Curiosity takes over them and they enter. But the next morning they learn that they can't get out. And with three perverts living in the castle with them. What will happen? Will they fall in love?

**Disclaimer:** Devil Subaru Chan does NOT own Beyblade she only owns the plot.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, maybe on later chapters lemon, a little OOC.

**Pairings:** Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Tala/Bryan

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful morning for three young men. Today was the day they were going to go camping. It was the perfect day, it wasn't to cold nor to hot. It wasn't rainning and the sky was clear. They had been planning this trip for quite a while. The boys were going to a forest outside of town named Shinrai (a/n: Someone told me it means Trust, I know it's a weird name for a forest but hey I had no other idea).

A blond boy followed by a redhaired entered the Kinomiya Dojo to go and wake their havy sleeper friend. On their way up they were greeted by Mr. Kinomiya or gramps like he asked them to call him. They arrived to their friends room with a bucket full of icy cold water and throw it at him.

" Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh! What was that for you guys" the bluenette all but shouted.

" Sorry Ty. But it's the only way to wake you up and you know it" said the genki blond while grinning openly at his wet friend.

" No. You two just enjoy to torture me" he pouted. " Soooooooo why are you and Tala here for again" he asked.

" Figures. I told Max you were going to forget the camping trip" said a smirking Tala.

" Camp? Were going on summer camp and no one told me" asked a still sleepy Tyson.

" No, genius. Were going to camp at Shinrai forest for a week, remember?" Tala answer rolling his eyes.

" Tyyyyyyyyyy, hurry up I wanna leave soon" Max said, pushing Tyson out of bed giving him a towel and clean clothe to wear. " You have 1 hour to take a shower, change and have breakfest" he added.

" Okay, okay shees" he answer back walking out and to the bathroom door.

* * *

The three teens had arrived safely to the forest. Tyson is wearing black baggy pants with a black and crimson sleeveless shirt with a phoenix and a dragon on it and a jacket around his waist. Tala is wearing a dark crimson baggy pants with a black t-shirt that says 'Bite Me' in golden letters and a black jacket. Max is wearing dark blue baggy pants with a white shirt with long sleeves and a dark blue sweater around his waist.

Now Tala was trying to put the tent but Maxie had to much sugar this morning so his bouncing up and down everywhere and not letting Tala work. The trio was going to sleep in the same tent just in case something bad happen they were going to be together. Hopefully, the tent was big enough. Tyson went to get wood for the fire. When everything was done it was almost night time. They ate the food they had brought from home for today.

" Sooo, what do we do now?" asked Max staring at the fire.

" We could go to the lake" suggested Tyson.

" Yeaaah! Please Tala. Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can weeeee?" questionned Max who was still sugar high. Tyson sweatdropped and Tala... Tala looked ready to kill.

" Fine but only if you shut the hell up" He answer none to happily.

When they arrived to the lake it wasn't dark yet. You could see all the colors from the sunset, yellow, orande and red. It was something really beautiful for them. They took sit near the lake to get their feats wet. The stars began to appear followed by a beautiful full moon.

" Umm, guys is it just me or the moon seems a little red?" asked Tyson.

But no one answer his question because just after he said that a castle appeared from no where in the middle of the lake. The castle was kind of old, it was made of some kind of rocks. Curiosity took over them and with just a look to each other they knew they wanted to go inside. Their was a path from where they were to reach the castle. The boys took it and reach the doors. Tala open them and just as they took the first step inside it started to rain fast and hard , you could see and hear the lightning. The three boys jumped in surprise by the sudden storm.

" Guys I think it would be a would idea to spend the night here" Max said a little uncertain. The other two just nod.

" I have a creepy feeling about this place guys. Like we shouldn't have come here in the first place. And that storms those nothing to ease the feeling" Tala told them.

" Yeah I know what you meen. But we can't go out with that storm. It could be dangerous. We could ask for the owners of this place if we can spend the night" a frowning Tyson said. Max and Tala nod.

You could hear them yell if someone was in the castle but no one answer and no one came. Soon they gave up and thought that maybe no one lived in the castle. The trio found a living room where they could sleep until tomorrow morning. The living room was painted red, their were three black leather couch and a coffee table in the middle. They never saw the three pairs of eyes watching their every move.

* * *

In a nearby room to where Tyson, Tala and Max were sleeping, were other three young man looking just a year or two older. One of them was leaning against a wall with his eyes close. He has two tones of blue in his hair, in the front a greyish blue and behind a black-blue. The second was sitting on the floor indian style. His has long raven hair with golden eyes and you could see small fangs out of his mouth just like a neko-jin. The last one is sitting on the couch with his legs cross and drinking a cop of coffee. His hair is a lavender color as well as his eyes.

" You think we should tell them about the curse, Kai?" asked the neko-jin.

" Hn. I couldn't care less. But let's not tell them. Their going to learn the hard way not to enter places they don't know because it could be dangerous" answer the teen named Kai. He had an evil smirk on his face.

" Oh okay. But I still think maybe we should worn them" said the raven haired boy. " What do you think Bryan?"

" I agreed with Kai. Plus the red haired is not to bad looking I could enjoy playing with him. It's been to long since the last time I played with someone" said Bryan with lust filled eyes. " Kai you could have your own fun. I saw how you were looking at the blue haired boy. Don't you think Rei?" he added.

" Yeah! I guess your right. I am getting pretty bored. And the blondie looks cute, innocent and naïve just like I like'em" a grinning Rei answer.

" Hn. They are all innocent and naïve Rei. The most naïve looking is that blond of yours, followed by the blue haired. The one who seems to be less innocent is the red haired" Kai said." So it's settle no one will tell them anything until tomorrow. If we want to" and with that said Kai went out of the room followed by the other to. They each went to their on room for a needed rest. But three were think the same thing:

' Let the fun begin'.

* * *

**DSC:** So that's it for my 2nd fic. Hope you like and enjoy.

**Takase: **I still can't believe we're not in it.

**DSC:** ' Rolls her eyes'

**Melissa: **If you liked it Please review. It would make be very happy to see DSC happy.

**Damien:** Yep and reviews make her really really happy that it's creeping me out.

R/R please!


	2. Chapter 1: Little Problems

**DSC: **Sorry it took to long to update people but it seems that readers like better by other story so I got stuck updating**High School Love**and with so much school work in didn't got a lot of time to update.

**Answer to review:**

hm: ya I now and well here it is hope you like it.

Horsegirl: Thank you very much and well you'll what happens. Sorry for not updating to fast.

Laurelleaves: Ya thanks a lot.so here's the next one.

FireieGurl: you think? well I didn't update that soon here's you go the first chap.

2lazy: lol. You'll just have to wait and find out and I'll take your word for it.

Cristallo: Yeah yeah he does. And so do the others

RainOwl: okay I did not that fast but I did it.

Serenity Cathedral a.k.a serena429: Your excited Serenity if I didn't know better I would say your in sugar high. So how have you been doing with Kai and Tyson's description of fun? Last time I heard Kai was throwing shoes at you.

sweetdreamer: Thanks a lot and I hope it is I don't wanna bore anyone lol

LiahWoodsKainTalalover: Yep so do I and I hope they do 'cause well their kinda scary when pissed anyway thanks for reviewing.

And well thanks at luvyagal for reviewing but since she isn't coming to well I don't think she's gonna read this but thanks anyway

Warning: umm Yaoi or male/male maybe lemon in laters chaps.

Pairings: KaTy, ReMa, BryTal

Disclaimer: Sadly but true I don't own Beyblade cause if I did well I think you know the rest... it would be TyKa MaRe

Anyway on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The next morning the boys groaned as they woke up with rays of sunlight on their faces. Scowling they slowly stood up not remembering the last night events. Looking around in confusion and sending questionning glances at their companions, their memories soon returned. "Morning" they said in unison. Walking around a bit they search for a bathroom or something to get clean a bit before living. After getting clean the teens started to look for the exit when they arrived at the door they took a step outside but an unknown force throw them back inside. Tyson landed on his back hitting his head on the wall while Max landed on Tala who landed on his stomach.

" What the hell was that" asked Tala trying to make Max get off of him.

" Dunno but that was painful" Max answer. He got up and looked for Tyson to see him unconcious on the floor. " Tyson. Tyson wake up. Are you okay" Max asked of his friend with worry evidant in his voice and eyes.

" Oww. I've been better then this Maxie. But don't worry, other then my head feeling like shit I'm fine. But why can't we get out of here?" Tyson's pained response came. The other two shrugged and just then three figures appeared in front of them with an amused smirk on their faces.

" Well hello their. It seems we have _permanent_ guest." said Rei with an amused grin on his face seeing the three boys faces go pale to death pale.

" Wha... what do you meen by 'permanent guest'" asked Tala weakly.

" He meens that you won't be able to get out of here because this castle is cursed" Bryand said.

Tyson, Max and Tala had their mouth wide open. They coudn't believe it they were stuck with some weirdos. Very good looking weirdos althought but that was beside the point for them at that moment.Tyson got off of his shock and...

" What the fuck are you saying. And what in the bloody hell is the fucking curse?" he yelled.

" When you ask someone a question you should be polite" said Kai speaking for the first time and sending a glare at Tyson.

" And who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do. My mother or something. And fucking tell me how to get out of here" Tyson said loosing the little self control he had.

Kai also lost his patience, not that he had any to begin with. He took Tyson by the arm and drag him up the stairs.

" Uh, what was that all about" Tala asked recovering from his shock.

" Dunno" said Max.

But before they could say anything else they were both drag of by the arm by Rei and Bryan.

* * *

**(With Tyson and Kai)**

" Let me go you jerk" Tyson was saying to Kai who was holding his arm in a very painful way. Kai chose to ignore him. He led Tyson to a room. Everything in the room was all kinds of blue and sylver. The blankets and the comforter on the king size bed were of a very dark blue. And the pillowcase of a midnight blue with sylver stars on it. The bed had sylver blue curtains around. On each side of the bed were night tables and on the night table their was a table lamp. Their was a dresser in a corner and a folding door closet. All in all it was a very pretty room.

" Umm... What are we doing here" Tyson asked blinking innocently, forgetting his anger.

" What do you think fool. This is going to be your room from now on. You will have duties to do and do whatever I tell you to. You are my personal servant." he answer a smirk coming to his face. Tyson was about to protest but Kai didn't let him. " Your two friends are going to be the servants of my friends. And you don't have an option we own this place, remember? You be by servant or I take to the donjon and only feed you water and bread" if possible Kai's smirk grew seeing horror pass Tyson's eyes.

" I can't believe someone like _you_ has friends" Tyson said frowning.

" I'll take it you chosed servant" Tyson nod. " There are clothes in the closet, change and come down stairs to the living room. I'll tell what you have to do" with that said he left.

' Stupid. Threathing me like shit' thought Tyson. Tyson grown and walked towards the bed to put his backpack on it. He was happy he a least had brought that with him to the lake. He then went to the closet to take some clothe. He was mad that he still hadn't been told what the curse was.

* * *

**(With Max and Rei)**

Rei led Max to a room similar to Tyson's the only thing that changed were the colors, his are purple and and sylver. rei was more gentle then Kai when he took (a/n: not in that way all you hentai people out there) Max.

" Max this is going to be your room, okay? You'll be my personal servent and you'll do everything I tell you to. If you obey I'll be nice towards you but if you don't...well let's just say you don't want to know. Come down stairs once you're ready. Clothes are in closet. Any questions?" Rei told him.

" What's the curse of this place?" Max asked turning towards Rei.

" I'll be seeing you downstair when you are finished. Then I'll tell youwhat you have to do" and with that said Rei left. Max was very angry at the moment not only he didn't answer his question but he also said that he was going to be a maid or something like that. Well technecally speaking a servent.

* * *

**(With Tala and Bryan)**

" Urgh. Let go of me you jerk" Tala said in the most calm way he could muster.

" Oh shut up already we're here" Bryan said opening a door to show a room similar to Tyson's and Max's room. Only thing changing is the color it was green instead.

" What are we doing here?" Tala asked glaring at the youth in front of him.

" This is gonna be your chamber get change come downstair I'll be wanting" he then turned to live but remember something. He turned towards Tala and slowly he bent down and pressed his against Tala's before the other boy could react. It was a very sweet kiss Tala soon forgot everything and let the kiss continue until it was broked by Bryan himself. A smirk on his face he whispered in Tala's ear " You're my servant or slave which ever you prefer, _love_" and he left leaving a dumfounded Tala.

If you thought that Tyson, Tala and Max were just pissed you are so very wrong they are down right infuriated. When they came down stairs the calmness in their face was surprising because in the inside their blood was boiling.

" What now?" Tyson asked in a low growl which amused a lot Kai. Tyson was dressed in black baggy pants, with a dark blue sleeveless t-shirt. A chain with a blue dragon and a belt with a red phoenix on the center. Max was dressed in black baggy pants, with a dark purple sleeveless t-shirt. A chain with a purple turtle and a belt with a white tiger on the center. Tala was dressed in black baggy pants, with a dark green sleeveless t-shirt. A chain with a silver wolf and a belt with a gold falcon on the center.

" And now your duties" Kai said getting to close for comfort. Tyson coudn't hold it anymore and punched Kai right on the face.

* * *

**(End of Chapter)**

**DSC:** Sorry if the chap was short or boring but I wanted to explain a little how the castle/palace was so I hope you enjoyed. And I won't be saying yet what the curse is. Sorry for any spelling mistake.

**Mel: **please review.

**R/R please!**


	3. Chapter 2: We're only having fun!

**DSC:** I know it's been quite a while since I updated but I had an author's block. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

**Warning:** Mild lime in this chapter I guess.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

**Full Moon Castle**

**Chapter 2: We're only having fun!**

* * *

**# Few minutes before Tyson punched Kai #**

While Tyson and the other two for that matter were trying to keep their cool exterieur, Kai took a chance to get closer and closer to Tyson, and since he was paying so little attention it was more possible. Kai beggan to move his arm to touch Tyson's waist but he changed his mind and he put his hand on Tyson's ass and he started to caress it. Tyson tensed but didn't do anything so Kai thought that maybe he needded to do something else to get a reaction from the blunet so he pinched Tyson's ass and as if getting out of a trance, Tyson had a reality check. He couldn't hold it anymore so he punched Kai right in the face.

Rei and Bryan who had been to busy teasing and... well... kind of molesting the other two teens heard a loud _CRACK. _They thought Kai had hit Tyson or something like that but they were shocked to see that it was the other way around. Their was a bit of blood coming out of Kai's mouth but he just licked it away.

" So you're a tough guy, huh?" He asked Tyson, smirking a little. Tyson was very annoyed by that display since he thought the older boy was going to have another reaction.

" Yeah, so?" He asked irritation evident in his voice. Kai moved and went to lean against a wall without answering the question but said something else instead.

" I'm going to tell you what you're going to do. And to your two little friends to for that matter. But I have to know what you can do. I'd hate to get food poisonning." Kai said. Tyson, Max and Tala didn't answer and that was on getting Bryan's nevers.

"Who can cook?" He said, growling a bit.

" I can." Tyson answer. " Max and Tala can cook too but I'm the best." He added.

" Very well then. Tyson you are going to cook, clean my room, prepare by bath when I tell you. I'm going to teach you how I like it_ 'He licked his lips while saying this'_ . You are also going to wash my cloth and other things that I will be asking of you later in the day." Kai told Tyson not bothering to look at him.

" Max you are going to clean my room, prepare my bath, feed my pets, wash my cloth, wash the dishes. I'll be telling you how to do some of your chores and after if I have something else to make you do I will." Rei said smiling and showing his fangs.

" Tala, you are going to do the same as your two other friends." Bryan said. " Plus you all are going to have to share the palace cleaning like dusting etc. Talk between yourself who is doing what or whatever."

The three boys didn't move. Bryan turned to glare at them.

" So? What the hell are you waiting for? A miracle?" Bryan snapped.

" Oh we're waiting for an angel to come and show us around this fucking place." Tyson answered sarcastically.

" Watch your mouth kid. You may be Kai's little toy but that doesn't meen I won't put you in your place if I have to. That goes for the two of you, too."

" Oh I'm shaking in my boots." Tala said under his breath.

* * *

The morning passed without much happening. After being showed around the place (and Tyson constant whining that the place was to be big for him to remember everything) all want relatively well. The boys did their chores . Tyson getting lost everytime he left the kitchen and always ending up bumping into Kai. 

Okay so that's a lie everything went well mostly for Tyson he almost didn't get molested but Tala and Max on the other hand...

* * *

**$ With Max and Rei $**

Max was trying to feed Rei's pets who _happened _to be _TIGERS, _but he wasn't being very succesful with his task. Each time he tried to open the cage to get in one of the tigers would approach and he would get to scared to openned the cage.

Their was six adult Tigers and the others were just babies. The cage was big. Bigger than the room Rei gave him and that was saying a lot because his room _very _big.

" Arrrgh! stupid guy... giving me this stupid task..." He fumed.

" Need a little help, there?" Asked a husky voice near his ear. Max nearly jumped ten feets in the air. Rei couldn't help but chuckle.

" What's the big idea scarring me like that?" Max asked trying to calm himself. " And yes, or course I need help." He glared.

So Rei passed the next hour telling/teaching Max the best way to approach his 'babies', like he called them, without being eaten. Rei told him that he let his pets out a lot. They wander around the forest and came back for food. Once in a while he would put them in the cage to check them out, to make sure they weren't sick or something else. He even presented him his favorite one Drigger. He had had Drigger since he was a child.

Max was calmly petting one of the new borns when Rei approached him slowly, in a predatory kinda way. He kneeled besides him, and put his arms around Max's slim waist.

" W-what do y-you think you're doing?" Stuttered a pissed of blond.

" What else? Having fun of course." Came the perverted reply. Rei's lips were close to his neck, he began sucking and nibbling the younger one's sensitive skin. Max tried to keep his moan and groans from passing through his lips but it was an impossible task. His mind was screaming to him that it was wrong but he had never felt that much pleasure in his life.

Rei began to kiss him passionately. He willingly oppenned his mouth to let Rei explore his moist cavern. They were both semi-hard by now but it wasn't until Rei tried to take his pants off that Max panicked and he pushed Rei away hard.

He started to run away, while Rei was left there with his little..., or rather big problem.

* * *

**$ At the same time with Tala and Bryan $**

" Will you stop following me, damn it." A very pissed of and annoyed Tala demand.

" Why would I do that?" Came the answer. Bryan had a look of boredom on his face. Tala didn't bother to answer. Bryan had been following him ever since he started to do his damned chores.

" How did you guys manage to keep this place so clean? You three seem to be lazy." Tala asked out of curiosity.

" The maids had a small vacation. The're coming back tomorrow." Came the short reply.

" Will we have to continue with this, then?"

" Maybe, maybe not." Tala was dusting. Bryan was enjoying the view. The red-head was annoyed. The later was amused.

" If you wouldn't mind... STOP STARRING AT MY _ASS_." He yelled.

" Oh! That's bothering you? You should have said so earlier." Bryan said and instead of starring he grabbed said ass.

" Eep." Bryan pinned him to a wall and Tala struggled to get free. He kissed the red-head but Tala being his stubborn self refused to let him in his mouth. Getting molested wasn't Tala's number one priority. Bryan bite hard on Tala's lip and that made Tala open his mouth to yell et him but the older boy took that as an invite. Tala in a last attemps to get free, hit Bryan between his legs. He quickly left. Leaving behind a groaning Bryan holding himself.

* * *

**$ Later with Tyson and Kai $**

Kai was walking down the hall, close to a certain blue-headed teen's room when he heard water running from inside. He turned the knob of the door to see if it was openned and to his delight it was. He walked inside and took a look around, the room was already a mess. Kai was thanking every god he could think of for Bryan, Rei and himself for having separated sections in the palace.

He walked towards the bathroom door which he was sure would probably be left open. And he was right again, he entered as quietly as he could, he stripped himself of his clothe and oppenned the curtains to the bathtub.

Tyson in that particular moment was washing his face with soap when he heard the curtains beeing openned. He washed his face off of the soap only to see Kai standing there looking at him up and down. Tyson started to flush and soon he could be compaired to a tomato.

" Wha...- what the hell are you doing here. Get the hell out." He said trying to hide his private parts.

" Why? I need a shower and let's just say that I enjoy the view and it's been a long time since I've had any company." Kai told Tyson looking at his body with lust. He started to walk closer to Tyson while Tyson started to take steps back. He couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying the view himself...Kai was.. well.. very sexy. _' No... Bad thoughts Tyson... That bastard ain't sexy..." _He coudn't help but stare at the duel-haired boys well built body.

" Like what you see Tyson." Kai purred, using his most sexy voice. Tyson was blusing ten times worst if that was even humanly possible. The bathtub was quite big but it didn't help that Kai kept advancing and Tyson taking steps backwards and he soon hit the wall. Kai reached Tyson and put his hand on each side of the younger boy's head.

" Wha..- what do y-you want?" He stuterred, putting his hands on Kai's chest to try and push him away. But of course it was futile. Kai was getting hard and Tyson could feel it. It was near his thigh damn it. How could he not? That was making him more uncomfortable then he already was.

Kai started to kiss him while running his hand up and down Tyson's tanned thigh.

" Don't worry I won't do anything just yet. But later..." he trailed off against the younger one's ear. Tyson took the chance and fled from the bathroom. He could hear Kai's soft chuckle from the bathroom.

* * *

**$ Somewhere else $**

In a dark living room stood three figures, hidden by shodows. You could only see their eyes. One had lavender colored eyes, and the two had blue eyes.

" So the three prince have already found them." Said a male voice.

" Yes they have. Do you have any plans?" Asked a second one.

" No not yet. But soon I'm sure I will think of something." The first one answer.

" Why not go head on with them?" A third one put in.

" Don't be a fool. They are way to strong for us at the moment. And they have the others for help to. Robert has always gotten along with Rei remember that. He will clearly help them. While we only have Ozuma." The second one said.

" Maybe so but I don't think I'll be able to wait much longer." With that said he left. The other two soon followed after exchanging worried glances.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**DSC:** Sorry for any spellingor gramar mistake. I have a beta but I thought that you would want to have this chappy as soon as possible. Can anyone tell me the name of Bryan's Bit-Beast? And what element it is? And what kind of animal or mystical creature is it?

**Danny:** Their was a bit of lime there. New characters next chapter. -**Whispers-** Kai, Rei and Bryan won't be happy with them.

**Mel: -Blushing- **Please review.

**Kai: -glares-** I want some action here.

**Bryan and Rei:** -**scowl- **What about us?


	4. Chapter 3: A Beautiful Surprise!

**DSC:** Sorry it took so long to update but here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunetly, I don't own Beyblade, if I did I'd be rich and it would be yaoi with a lot of TyKa (with Kai on top of course).

**Warnings:** Yaoi (duh!), pervertness, curses, whining, and very bad spelling and grammar mistakes. And characters are OOC, very OCC. You have been warned people.

**THIS IS THE UN-BETA-ED VERSION! THE OTHER WILL BE POSTED SOON I HOPE.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Laurelleaves: **Sorry I know that I'm slow but the teachers are so evil that they give me to much homework. But YAY I updated. And in this chapter their's a lot more TyKa so don't worry. I hope you like it.

**horsegirl:** Gee thanks a lot for the review. And thanks for being with me since the beginning.

**FireieGurl:** Thanks for the review. And you'll see soon enough what those guys are up to.

**Serenity:** Don't worry about it. When you're done just send it to me. I hope you're feeling better. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kai's the Best:** Thanks. I thought the chapter was a bit on the boring and weird side. But anyway, here's your update.

**Red Asatari:** Isn't Kai the little pervert? Yeah! He's just not patient enough, though. Oh, when shall I put up the action. Thanks for the review!

**evilgoddess 1990:** Well, if you don't read you won't know what happens. And maybe I should have updated earlier much earlier. But heres the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**cutesensei:** Wicked in a good way I hope! You're not the first one to ask me for more action, (starting with Kai) but what kind of action is the question. Thanks for the review!

**Naru-Kit:** Thanks for telling me that. I really needed to know or I would have had to invent one for him. You really think so? Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel Born of Darkness:** Yes they are, aren't they. Well you'll see in some of the others chapters if they are or not. Maybe theirs more that I'm not saying, who knows. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**The Full Moon Castle**

* * *

****

_**& Last Time &**_

_In a dark living room stood three figures, hidden by shodows. You could only see their eyes. One had lavender colored eyes, and the two had blue eyes._

_" So the three prince have already found them." Said a male voice._

_" Yes they have. Do you have any plans?" Asked a second one._

_" No not yet. But soon I'm sure I will think of something." The first one answer._

_" Why not go head on with them?" A third one put in._

_" Don't be a fool. They are way to strong for us at the moment. And they have the others for help to. Robert has always gotten along with Rei remember that. He will clearly help them. While we only have Ozuma." The second one said._

_" Maybe so but I don't think I'll be able to wait much longer." With that said he left. The other two soon followed after exchanging worried glances._

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Beautiful Surprise!**

* * *

" Aww man... I don't think I can keep this up. Kai keep's getting worse each day. " Tyson groaned. He was resting on the sofa with his head on Tala's thigh while the red head played with his hair. The sun light hitting the opposite direction.

" You think you have it bad. That Bryan guy follows me everywhere I go. Yesterday he almost followed me inside of the bathroom. That was _so_ embarrassing." Tala replied.

" No. I have it worst. You guys at least know how to fend for yourselfs and how to attack but I only know what you guys taught me in self defense. _And_ I have to entered on a daily basis in a cage full of tigers." Max said from his spot on the floor. They kept quiet for one minute, until...

" _Soooo_ Tyson, had any thoughts of Kai in a not so innocent position after he entered the bathroom while you were taking a shower?" Tala slyly asked.

Tyson flushed deep red, " Wha-? No way dude. What about you and Bryan huh? Have you had any wet dreams with him?" _' Why, again did I tell them that?'_ He thought bitterly.

It was Tala's turn to blush, " Of course not. And I haven't seen him naked either."

Tyson smirked, " Sooo you would like to see him naked, eh?"

"Wha-? No!" It wasn't going at a all the way Tala had planned it. All the while Max was snickering.

" So Tyson, how well hung up is Kai?" Max asked not so innocently.

" OH. MY. GOD. He's HUGE. It's not like I starred or anything but I coudn't help but look. Jeez he was just in front of me."

" Ah! So you liked what you saw?" Tala and Max asked.

" Oh shut up will you." Tyson said in an exasperated tone. More silence...

" I can't believe it's been a week and a half since we've been here." Max sighed. Just at that moment entered the three Princes, not like Tala, Max and Tyson knew that, entered.

" You had your break now it's time to work." Kai said in his ever emotionless voice. " Tyson come with me."

" WHAT? But you guys promised that we were going to have the morning off..." He whined.

" Come. With. Me. NOW" Kai said through clenched teeths.

" Okay, okay. No need to get on your high horses, milord." Tyson said sarcastically. " See ya guys later, when Mister Sourpants think's he's tortured me enough." This made Tala and Max chuckle, but one glance to their 'Masters', told them that they weren't going to fair any better.

" Bye, Ty, Tal." Max said while Tala merely waved.

* * *

" What's gotten into you, Kai. You're grumpier (sp?) then usual. And even for you it's weird." They were headed for Tyson's room for him to change. He had no idea why, though.

" Hn." Tyson gave him a look. " Nothing, really. Just a lot of problems."

" Misery loves company, you know." Kai gave him a surprised look. " What?"

" Nothing. Just that it seemed to smart for you to say something like that."

" Hey! I resent that you know. I'm very smart for your information." He said indignantly. " But that's something that my brother told me once, when I was sad but didn't want to talk about it. 'Course back then I didn't know what it meant."

" Sure you're smart. Know go get changed. Clothes are on your bed. I'll get changed myself." Ten minutes later Tyson emerged from his room fully dressed.

" Hey! What gives. I look like a cowboy. Where are we going, anyway?" Tyson asked.

" Horse riding. We're going to the village and the forest around maybe." Kai answered.

" Oh! Cool!" Tyson said excitedly. " What are we gonna do? Huh? Huh? Huuuh?" They had told the boys that there was, in fact, a village. The younger boys were emberrassed now that they thought about it. They couldn't possibly spend ALL day in the castle.

" Calm down. The circus is in the village. The guys and I thought that you may like to go, since you've been here for a while now, without going out once, so we're going to meet with them at the entrance of the circus after lunch."

" Aww Kai when your not being a pervert your the best." Tyson said glomping Kai. And Kai being well Kai grabbed his butt and kissed him on the lips. Tyson hit him upside the head.

" Let's go. Let's go." Tyson said bouncing up and down, a huge grin on his face. He had always wanted to see the circus, but he never got the chance to, because the last time the circus had come to his city, he had been five and had a _huge_ fear of clownes .

_' I just hope that that imbecile of Johnny doesn't show up in the village because if he does, this time I won't hesitate and kill him.' _Kai thought.

When they arrived at the stable two horses were ready for them. Kai got on his ( who's name is Devil, a black horse and the fastest one around) but Tyson was looking insecure.

Kai looked over at him, " You do know how to ride a horse, don't you?"

" Ummm... hee hee.." He gave a nervous laugh, " Actually no." Kai gave him a disbelieving look.

" Fine, then." He grunted. He got off of Devil and helped Tyson get on him. " We're gonna share a horse, then. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to ride one."

" Cool." Tyson beamed. Kai climbed (a/n: can we say 'climbing a horse'?) Devil and seated himself behind Tyson. A few seconds later they were riding off. Kai took Tyson behind the castle a few miles away.

" I want to show you something, Tyson. Well actually two things." Kai whispered in Tyson's ear which made Tyson shiver.

" Yeah, what?" He asked in a dazed state.

" My friend and his family and my pets, but those also belong to Rei and Bryan." He replied, liking the power he had over the bluenet. They arrived at another stable. Devil stopped and Kai and Tyson got downed. Kai took the younger boy behind the stable and what Tyson saw left him speechless.

" Wow!" was all he could say. He had never seen such beautiful creatures. So many unicorns with wings of all colors (not really) browns, black, grey and white. They were in a clearing drinking water, and the adult unicorn watching over the young ones to make sure they didn't hurt themselfs, some of them were so young that they could barely walk.

" You like them?" Kai asked a very small smile making it's way over to his face.

" Yeah!" Tyson said. " Are they really yours?"

" Yes. Their are not many unicorns with wings. So they were chased by people who selled them and they were almost extinguish these the very few left. We found them and took them here to make sure they were saved and eventually they made a home here.. People used their blood to cure themselfs of illness and it is said that it gives you eternal youth, well until the day you die."

" Really? That's horrible. Who would kill such a beautiful creature? That's just to cruel to imagine."

" Yeah, I know." They stayed like that while longer. " So do we live, now."

" Yes! I wanna go to the circus, now." Tyson exclamed.

" Who said anything about going to the circus right now?" Kai lifted an eyebrow.

" What but you said that...that...that..." He stopped himself and pouted. " Meanie!" Kai rolled his eyes but those crimsom orbs reflected amusement.

" Keep pouting like that and I might forget the circus and take you to do something more _fun_. Don't forget that I've seen you naked." Tyson blushed deep crimson at that. He turned his head away and continued to pout.

" Come on, I'll show you something else and we'll be going to eat and _then _we'll go to the circus. Sounds good?" Tyson cheered and did a little victory dance - why? I don't know but he did - grabbed Kai and pulled him towards Devil. They went into a forest near by. Tyson was mesmerized, all the trees leaves were of a red orange color, giving the impression of a forest on fire. The grass was of a dark green, and the trees were _very_ tall. It was a very beautiful site in did.

" Wow! Kai, it's beautilful. Is it... normal?" Tyson asked looking around.

" What? The leaves color? Yeah it's the forest of fire. Here leaves, in my personal opinion, the most beautiful creature." They resumed their walk in silence. They arrived at the entrance of a cave and Kai entered followed closely by Tyson. They had walked only a few minutes when they saw a light at the very end of the cave.

When they reached it, their was an entrance to what seemed to be the same forest they had been in a few minutes prior. But their was a difference, gigantic birds enveloped in fire were flying high in the deep blue sky, or sleeping peacefully on the grass, others were sparring - that's what it looked like to Tyson - others eating, others watching lazily what was going on around them. Only one seemed have spoted them (or was the only who actually cared) and was walking towards them. When he arrived Kai started to pet him, and said phoenix started to chirp softly, sounding quite happy.

" This is Dranzer. His the friend I was talking about. And the others are his siblings." Kai said, still stroking him.

" Beautiful." Tyson exclamed. " Male or female?"

Kai rolled his eyes, " Male, of course. Wanna pet him?" Tyson nodded slowly. He was surprised when he didn't get burnt and decided to voice his question.

" Why didn't I get... um... burned?"

" Dranzer only burns those who he doesn't like. And apparently he likes you." They stayed with the phoenix for a while longer. Tyson walked around for bit, looking at the others and petting them. He was definetly enjoying himself. As for Kai, he was... talking or communicating with Dranzer.

**- It sure those sound like the prophecy**, **Master Kai. But just to be sure maybe I should ask Drigger and Falborg, they may know something.- **

- Fine. You do that. But they know nothing so try not to give yourself away Dranzer. I know you want Dragoon back, but you have to be patient as much I have been. I also know it's hard but we have to do it. -

**- I understand, Master, but do you know if the're back? The prophecy said that when the Masters of Dragoon, Draciel and Wolborg were back, _those_** **three were also going to be back. -**

- Yes I know but until now, we haven't seen them around. Although we have sensed their presence, but nowhere near the village or the castle. Anyway Dranzer, I have to get going now. I'll be back another time so we can continue talking or come visit whenever you feel like it. - The phoenix nodded and flew away.

Kai went up to Tyson and asked, " So are you hungry?"

" Yes, very. Let's go eat." And with that the two of them left taking the same route from which they came. Devil was patiently waiting for their return at the entrance of the cave. They got out of the forest and the castle grounds and went to the best restaurent the village had to offer.

While going there Tyson received some stares and he was wandering why but chased the thought off by thinking that maybe their weren't that many foreigners that came to the village.

The waiter took their order which consisted of: rice balls, fried shrimps, miso soup, shushi (sp?), for desert poki and to drink green tea for Tyson and sake for Kai. They ate silently for the most part but Tyson asking questions now and than sometimes receiving a "Hn" for an answer other times getting a full answer. An hour later they left to meet Rei, Max, Tala and Bryan at the circus's entrance.

" Tal', Ty!" Max yelled happily and glomped his to friends sending them flying to the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

" Maxie... get off... can't breath..." Both Tala and Tyson managed to say.

" Oh sorry 'bout that guys. I 'm just excited to go to the circus!" He said, scratching his head sheepishly.

Tyson eyed Rei suspiciously, " How much sugar did you give him?" He asked accusingly.

But Rei never got the chance to answer because Max beat him to it, " Let's see, I had three pieces of chocolate cake, some weird looking candy that taste really good, cotton candy..." And the list went on and on and on, until Tala got fed up and would've beating Rei if not for Bryan and Tyson holding him back.

" You idiot. This is one of the unwrotten rules. Do not feed Maxie that much sugar or he'll get all hyper and that can last for _hours_. Good luck trying to control him or keep him still." Tala said, glaring at him. Kai was very amused by all of this, Bryan not so much because he had to keep Tala from beating his friend up and he glared at Kai for not doing anything to help, dual-haired Prince just shrug it off.

" Well maybe you could have warned me _before_ and not _after_." He spat back just as angrily.

" Hey, we better get in or they'll start without us." Maxie said happily oblivious to what was going on around him (he had been to busy chasing a squirrel and surprisingly, Kai was watching him to make sure that he didn't hurt himself or went to far away, while still looking at Tala and Rei arguing).

* * *

The show had been awesome, Tyson and Max yelling their hearts out while Tala showing his amusement by a smile or a laugh otherwise keeping his cool and somewhat composed self. He was still angry at Rei for feeding Max sugar, he mentionned something about Max getting them nearly killed the last time he had that amount of sugar.

" Well you three can go to sleep. We have something to do right now. We'll see you in the morning." Rei told them.

" Wha-? But where are you guys going?" Max asked.

" To see some old friends of ours. We'll be back later, Okay?" The three of them nod and went inside. When they left, three men appeared. One with soft red skin, the other soft silver skin and the last one with soft blue skin., they nodded and gave a brief bow to the three boys.

" Ah! you three are here. We're going out can you keep a watch on three up there?" Bryan asked.

" Of course Master Bryan. Do you fear _they _try something while you are not here?"

" I have absolutely no idea, Falborg but I still want to keep Tala safe from Garland, even if he is not who I hope him to be."

" I share the same opinion. I've grown rather attached to Maxie and only over my dead body whould I allow Michale to put his dirty hands and _my _Max." Rei said growled out the last part. " So keep him safe Drigger."

" Make sure Tyson is safe, Dranzer. We'll be back as soon as possible." With that said the three of them took off.

" They really o love them, don't they? But what if they are not...-?" Drigger started but stopped.

" We can only hope." Sighed the three of them.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!**

**DSC:** Well that's all for this Chapter. Sorry again for tking this long. It's been wroten for months I only didn't know how to end it. And I still don,t like the end. I'm afraid their wasn't much of Bryan/Tala and Rei1max this time but someone asked me for more TyKa so that's what I did. So how was the chapter?

Please Review!


End file.
